


I've Got You

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Rare Pair Bingo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Soulmates, rare pair bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been on supressents for two decades but after Sherlock announces he has found his soulmate Mycroft decides to let fate take its course and see if he has a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prompt for Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo! I quickly wrote and posted this while on holiday -- expect it to be cleaned up in a few days!
> 
> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment. 
> 
> Enjoy' 
> 
> Prompt: soulmates

It had been a long day and now, finally, Mycroft Holmes was standing in his bathroom brushing his teeth. 

Reaching for the tube of toothpaste, Mycroft's hand disturbed the bottle of suppressants causing it to clatter into the white porcelain sink -- the remaining pills rattling in the half-empty bottle. 

With a heavy sigh Mycroft picked up the bottle and, toothbrush still in his mouth, turned the bottle over in his hands. 

Six months ago -- on Christmas Day -- he had made the decision to stop taking the pills. 

Both Sherlock and Mycroft had gone home to be with their parents for Christmas last year. The four of them spent the time together having the usual laughs and arguments that parents with grown children have. It was familiar and comfortable -- as much as Mycroft was lothe to admit it.  

Shortly after Mummy had passed around glasses of her famous mulled wine on Christmas Eve Sherlock stood by the fire and nervously cleared his throat.  

"Before we go much further .... I have something I should tell you."

Sitting in the leather armchair Mycroft watched as Sherlock looked down at his feet, then his wine glass, then nervously looked between his parents. 

"As you all well know I have never put much stock into the rediculous concept of soulmates ...."

Sitting on the sofa Mummy Holmes had sensibly put her glass on the side table when Sherlock stood up. Her eyes fixed on Sherlock, she gasped and clutched her husband's hand. She had waited decades for either of her sons to even mention soulmates. 

Taking another deep breath Sherlock continued, "Despite my best efforts ignoring the signs ... My soulmate has made himself known to me .... It's early days but ..."

Sherlocks stentence was cut short as Mummy Holmes raced across the room and enveloped her youngest son in a hug. A mock grimace appeared on Sherlock's face unsuccessfully hiding his grin as he was subjected to wet kisses from his happily crying mother. 

Eventually Sherlock was able to share the few details he had found out over the recent months about his soulmate: military man, doctor, and recently returned from Afganistan. 

Later that evening Mycroft gently knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door. 

"Come in Mycroft"

"Congratulations brother. You must be pleased." Mycroft tried to sound happy. "When did you stop taking the suppressants?" Standing beside Sherlock's bed Mycroft was tempted to laugh at the sight of adult Sherlock folded up in his childhood bed reading. 

"I didn't." Sherlock didn't look up from his book. 

Mycroft frowned. "I don't understand."

"In rare cases the bond is so pure that suppressents cease to work. Apparently I am a "rare" case."

"Indeed you are. And you are sure ... There will be no ... "

"Yes. It is a male. There will be no children."

"I see," replied Mycroft quietly. 

Due to the nature of his work Mycroft had been offered suppressents through work to ensure career stability. Often times once the Visions began people would journey half-way round the world and be gone for months at a time to search for their soulmate. In his position this would not be possible. 

Over the years Sherlock had purchased black market suppressents secretly in hopes that if he took them long enough that he would no longer be able to connect with anyone and he would be spared what he considered a normal an tedious existence as a family man. 

But fate had intervened and even Mycroft had to admit his brother looked happy and content with the outcome. 

"So brother mine, any heirs and fufilling Mummy's dream of being surrounded by grand babies is now entirely up to you."

//

It was later that night, staring at his favourite teddy bear on the shelf in his own childhood room that Mycroft gave into the jealousy caused by Sherlock having found his soulmate, and the sense of obligation to produce an heir --  he decided to stop taking the suppressents and allow his soulmate to appear. 

Although he had been taking the suppressents for nearly 20 years Mycroft had secretly kept up on all the current research. 

He knew exactly what happened just prior to the Visions -- there would be an overwhelming smell of lilacs followed by a feeling of sinking into a purple mist. A person would then see through the eyes of his soulmate and experience her or his feelings and occasionally thoughts for anywhere between 10-60 minutes. 

During the vision a person could pick up clues as to the soulmate identity. These visions would increase in strength and intensity the closer the "soulmates" came to meeting. 

//

Another sigh and Mycroft put the pill bottle in the back of a drawer, finished brushing his teeth and crawled into bed. 

It had been six months with no supressents. Although he knew the average time for the supressents to leave a body was six weeks Mycroft had still been disappointed when no Vision appeared after the first month. 

By the fourth month Mycroft asked Anthra to collect as many research papers as possible about the effects of long term supressent use. The outlook was grim -- it was quite likely that Mycroft's soulmate had been ready years ago and not finding a match the link had just simply vanished. 

He had officially given up. Tomorrow he would flush the pills down the loo and he would continue on with his soulmate-free life. It was obvious that with or without the supressents he no longer had anyone out there waiting for him. 

Flicking the light next to his bed off Mycroft rolled onto his side and snuggled down into his pillow. 

Slowly the smell of lilacs wafted over him. At first Mycroft ignored it, thinking the smell was just his imagination playing tricks on him. 

By the time he felt himself falling into the purple mist it was all he could do to keep his wits about him. "It's happening .... It's finally happening .... Pay attention Mycroft .... Pay attention!" He shouted in his mind just as the purple mist enveloped him. 

//

Mycroft was standing in the middle of his kitchen drinking coffee. He was still in his robe and pyjamas leaning up against the counter watching BBC News 24 when Sherlock appeared. 

Mycroft simply flicked an eyebrow at Sherlock as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. 

"So you aren't dead."

"No."

"I went to your office at 9:30a and Anthea said you had called in sick. You have never "called in sick" in your life. I assumed you were dead so I came over to rifle through your things."

Mycroft made no retort to the snide comment. "I am neither dead nor ill. Today I am taking a personal day or what Anthea called a 'duvet day'."

Rolling his eyes Sherlock opened up the cupboard and took out a mug then made himself a coffee before really looking at Mycroft who was once again watching telly. 

"Not dead. Not ill. But in need of a 'duvet day' ....." As soon as Mycroft's gaze flicked from the TV to Sherlock the younger brother knew in an instant what had happened. 

"When?"

"Last night," replied Mycroft quietly. "I had given up. Assumed it was too late."

"And?" 

Mycroft took a deep breath while desperatly hoping Sherlock's powers of deduction didn't include mind reading. While most people passively watched during the Visions Mycroft had been able to gather a few vital bits of information.  He currently had a small team investigating Dr Molly Hooper, the very pathologist who followed his younger brother around like a puppy dog, to confirm if she was the woman in his Vision last night.  

"As you well know ... I don't remember much ... It was just the first vision but ... It's a girl ... I mean a woman. Mummy will be pleased." Mycroft gave Sherlock a small smile. "Now go. My days of solitude are numbered. And don't say anything to Mummy." 


End file.
